


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Fear

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [10]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray may not be afraid of jumping through windows, but there is one thing he is afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 11.


End file.
